


Facebook

by Tamasha



Series: The Parties of Our Lives [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Facebook, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Love, M/M, Magic, Married Life, Modern Era, Professors, Relationship(s), Romance, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Merlin posts on facebook about his husband for his anniversary.





	Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

March 25th, 2019, Merlin Ambrose-Pendragon posts:

  
"Some of you may know my husband. The blond 6 foot man I live with. Those of you who know him know that he has a PhD in sociology. You know that he coached lacrosse for four years at the university, and plays like a god himself. He has marvelous footy skills like no one else. In high school his mile time was 5:49, which, apparently, is really good. For those of you who know him, you've probably also heard that he is a professor. And a good one too. He's helped students find their identity, work through their thesis, get jobs in the field, and many other life difficulties a college student could face. He's a real leader. You may also know that he's married to the sexiest magician in the United Kingdom. Well. Let me tell you something you don't know about this man. He's silly. Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe. Sometimes I don't believe it. Most people that know him for years would NEVER use that word to describe Arthur. But trust me. He is. He will hate me for saying this, but I think I can win him over with my smile. Sometimes, when he gets out of the shower, and all he has is a towel wrapped around his waist, he'll flex his muscles and smile at his reflection. Swear to god. I don’t think he even knows he does it, let alone that I laugh every time I see him do it. Sometimes he talks to Sophia in a pirate voice. He sounds like cartoon, but it might be my favorite thing in the world to watch. Every Halloween he dresses up with me, even though he is not a costume guy. And not only that, but he does couple costumes, and get this, that was his idea. Our second Halloween together he suggested it and I thought maybe I would die of shock. I fucking love this man. Not only is he my best friend in all the world, but he's my favorite person of all time. I am so glad I wake up every morning to his gorgeous face and get to kiss him awake. I feel like the luckiest man in the world when he wakes up smiling too. I think I'll spend every second of the rest of my life loving him. Happy Anniversary, you beautiful handsome man, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because you requested happy stuff for this universe. ;)


End file.
